


Between Two Kílis

by Moria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Food Kink, M/M, Mirrors/Doubles, Multi, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in Mirkwood, a dazed Bofur looks for Kíli and finds two of them instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Kílis

**Author's Note:**

> Postage stamp/corner extra for Season of Kink! Uses the kinks "food kink, domestic service/manual labour, ropes, and mirrors/doubles." This probably turned out a bit cracky as well as kinky.

“Kíli!” Bofur called out, running down the pathway haphazardly. Something in the air was affecting his vision and thoughts. Lost in the vast forest of Mirkwood, what had initially promised to be a moment to slip away from the others for a bit of lovemaking had turned into a mad hunt for Kíli, suddenly disappearing from his side. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have drunk from that river!” Bofur cursed himself. “Trees don’t just chase giant spiders! Kíli! Oh, I hope Kíli’s all right!” 

A snap of twig caught his attention, and he called out Kíli’s name again before turning and heading towards that direction. To his relief, as he entered the small glade, there at last was Kíli - two of them, in fact. They had just finished removing the last of their garments when they both turned in unison, their faces breaking into huge smiles, and cried out Bofur’s name. 

“Kíli! My beloved -”

Bofur froze. Beloved _what_? He suddenly could not remember if Kíli was a woman or a man, for each of the two Kílis before him were of the different sex. 

“Kíli, I don’t know what’s happening!” Bofur said. “We must have drunk something odd in the water! I cannot remember if you’re a man or woman, if your body had breasts or none, and - why are there two of you?” 

“It’s fantastic, isn’t it?” Kíli said, studying the man next to her whose face resembled her own. 

“It is,” said the other Kíli, nodding his head. “We are utterly gorgeous, Kíli! I would marry you if Bofur hadn’t!” 

“We are!” Kíli laughed. She crouched down to study the other Kíli’s cock. “May I grab this? I always wondered what having one would feel like.” 

She did more than just grab, fondling him to fullness and tasting herself - himself? - with pleasurable moans. Then laughing, she rolled unto her back so the other Kíli may dip a curious finger and play with her wet pussy. The sight was giving Bofur the most spectacular boner he could ever remember, but he needed to figure out what had happened first. 

Perhaps one of the Kíli’s was an enemy in disguise! But the more he tried to recall who was the true Kíli, the less certain he became of himself. 

“Lady-love? Laddy-love? Oh, why can’t I remember!” He could nearly pull out his hair. 

“Husband, why are you in anguish?” Kíli’s sweet voice was next to his ear as the naked dwarf kissed his left cheek while the other Kíli kissed the right cheek. 

“Perhaps you need something to eat. We have plenty of food in our bags.” 

Their words eventually convinced him, and he placed an arm on each’s shoulder, thinking out loud to himself, “Well, I suppose two beautiful Kíli’s as my spouse are better than one!” his mind fogged with images of what their bed activities would look like, and soon enough a shadow passed over him. 

“No, no! I cannot just sit back! I need to remember! Kíli, there cannot be two of you! One of you doesn’t exist. One of you’s an illusion!” 

The two Kíli’s exchanged worried looks before one’s face lit up. 

And so they had lunch while Bofur was tied up to a small tree. Fortunately they were hospitable to Bofur and at least followed his orders, not eating any of the berries from nearby bushes (“Goodness! The water was bad enough!”) 

Kíli rested with her head on his shoulder as the other Kíli made a display of hospitality, proud to be the man of this ‘fine evening’ though it was still midday. From their backpacks he produced plates and plates of foods that Bofur was positive they had never packed in there before, a ridiculous amount that could have fed the entire elven kingdom. Kíli ate little himself, choosing this moment to spoon-feed an irritable Bofur. Food was smeared all over him, to which Kíli, ever the hospitable waiter in their little show, licked off him. 

“Oh! Does he always get this way?” he sighed to Kíli who nodded. 

She finished the last of her fruit. “He is not used to fine services, darling Kíli.” 

“Would that be another helping for you, fair lady?” Kíli said, though he already began piling on the food onto Kíli’s plate. 

“Another, please, thank you!” Kíli said as she batted her eyelashes. She purposely leaned forward into her plate and gasped out. “Ah! I have gravy on myself!”

“I will clean that up for you right away, ma’am!” Kíli eagerly got on his knees and licked away the mess, his tongue going over her erect nipple. 

This Bofur witnessed, growing even more aroused despite himself. The fact that his two Kílis had tied him up only made things more delectable, imprisoned and could only witness the two mirrors going at one another. Perhaps, he considered, instead of fighting this any longer he would just sit back and enjoy the scene playing out before him. 

Finally noticing his arousal, or perhaps waiting for just the right moment, the two Kíli’s freed him from the tree, though his wrists were still tied behind his back. 

“Time for dessert!” Kíli said as she slid in front of him, wrapped her legs around his waist so that his cock slid right into her. She had cream covering her breasts, which Bofur leaned forward to lap away as much as he could reach while being held back by the other Kíli. A moment later and Bofur felt something wet coat his entrance, soon followed by the length of the other Kíli. 

He shuddered between them, Kíli so warm and tight around his cock while the other Kíli filled him completely. The two kissed him before beginning a slow rhythm as their bodies adjusted to one another. 

“This is not what I had in mind when we left our company for some private time,” Bofur confessed to them, “and I may be going mad, but by Mahal am I enjoying this!”


End file.
